runescapefootballfandomcom-20200214-history
Varrock Rams
Season 21: Sharnos/Tigereye6904 The Varrock Rams are the longest running team in the RFL, dating all the way back to the first season of the NRFL, which predates the current RFL by four seasons. They historically have a losing record, and have been eliminated from reaching a playoff spot in twelve of their 21 seasons in the current league. They have two UB victories under their belt, from United Bowl V, the other from United Bowl XX, and one NRFL Championship, winning Medici Bowl II. Season Win/Loss Records *RFL Season 1: 3-7 (Eliminated) *RFL Season 2: 5-5 (Eliminated) *RFL Season 3: 2-6 (Playoff Wild Card) *RFL Season 4: 2-4 (Eliminated) *RFL Season 5: (United Bowl Champions) *RFL Season 6: 3-5 (Eliminated) *RFL Season 7: 2-5 (Eliminated) *RFL Season 8: 3-3 (Eliminated) *RFL Season 9: 3-5 (Eliminated) *RFL Season 10: 3-5 (Eliminated) *RFL Season 11: 4-6 (Playoff Wild Card) *RFL Season 12: 1-9 (Eliminated) *RFL Season 13: 10-1 (Clinched Bye, United Bowl Loss) *RFL Season 14: 8-2 (Clinched Bye, United Bowl Loss) *RFL Season 15: 6-6 (Clinched Playoffs) *RFL Season 16: 3-9 (Eliminated) *RFL Season 17: 5-7 (Eliminated) *RFL Season 18: 5-5 (Clinched Playoffs, United Bowl Loss) *RFL Season 19: 8-4 (Clinched Playoffs) *RFL Season 20: 7-3 (United Bowl Champions) *RFL Season 21: 0-10 (Second RFL winless season) Overall Record: 83-107 (.43) Owners RFL *Season 22: Luke7868 *Season 21: Sharnos/Tigereye6904 *Season 20: Sharnos *Season 19: Sharnos *Season 18: Sharnos *Season 17: Sharnos *Season 16: Sharnos *Season 15: Sharnos *Season 14: Sharnos *Season 13: Hi Man747 *Season 12: Hi Man747 *Season 11: Hi Man747 *Season 10: 305Pitbull *Season 9: 305Pitbull *Season 8: Hi Man747 *Season 7: Rascaldadog *Season 6: Rascaldadog *Season 5: Rascaldadog *Season 4: Rascaldadog *Season 3: Rascaldadog *Season 2: Rascaldadog *Season 1: Rascaldadog NRFL *Season 4: Rascaldadog *Season 3: Rascaldadog *Season 2: Rascaldadog/Ghoustboy100 *Season 1: Ghoustboy100 Players Season 21 * Sharnos (Owner weeks 1-8, retired mid season) * Tigereye6904 (Owner weeks 8-10) * Dench (Traded mid season to Lletya) * Sobend (Traded for mid season from TGV) * A-Rog aka Zip (Traded for mid season from Lletya then traded back) * Shavrae (Traded for from Lletya for Dench and A-Rog) * Spoder Juan (Played for 1 game in illegal loan, suspended and sent back to TGV) Season 20 * Sharnos (Owner) * Gaz (Coach) * Burninater88 (Coach) * Sobend * Bestest Season 19 * Sharnos (Owner) * Gaz (Coach) * Burninater88 (Coach) * Azu * Olaff PK Season 18 *Sharnos (Owner) *Darklink1000 (Coach) *Tigereye6904 (Coach) *Gaz *Gigs *Rascaldadog Season 17 *Sharnos (Owner) *Gigs (Coach) *Cavy (Coach) *Bestest *Annoybrother Season 16 *Sharnos (Owner) *Bestest (Coach) *Annoybrother *Nick Narnia *Nitro Super *Dezmondo Season 15 *Sharnos (Owner) *Bestest (Coach) *Darth Liam5 (Coach) *Gaz *Annoybrother *Fluffle5evr Season 14 *Sharnos (Owner) *Spider-Jon (Coach) *Darth Liam5 (Coach) *Zombi Rock *Bestest *Annoybrother Season 13 *Hi Man747 (Owner) *305Pitbull (Coach) *Boone *KFC Season 12 *Hi Man747 (Owner) *Caleb (Coach) *Azu (Coach) *KFC *Lancer *Easy *Annoybrother *Sharnos Season 11 *Hi Man747 (Owner) *Azu (Coach) *KFC *Windshire Season 10 *305pitbull (Owner) *Gaz *Hillbilly *J-Rod13 *Luke Chrebet Season 9 *305pitbull *Gigs *Luke Chrebet *J B H *Stalin *Cundo Season 8 *Hi Man747 *305pitbull *Nick Narnia *Pvt Icedfire Category:RFL Teams